Just Another Plan
by SalemMoon
Summary: Keith has had a lot of plans in the past. This one is only slightly different. Keith/Dave


He had felt Keith's eyes on him at the resturaunt. He had felt them when the girls had gone to the bathroom in pairs like they always seemed prone to do. He had even felt them burning a hole in his back as they left the resturaunt and headed towards Keiths truck.

He didn't understand why Keith had been so quiet during the dinner when usually his conversations could rival Ellis' and his sex drive could rival Dave's. The girls were practically drooling over him, including the girl Dave had sweated over as he tried to figure out what to wear earlier that night.

On the way back to the girl's apartment, he felt overly aware of the placement of his body adjacent to Keith's and he felt himself constantly adjusting because he could feel the warmth of his arm against his on the console. He was so worried that he didn't notice the girls chatting adimantly in the back seat of the cab, their heads tilted together and their voices rising and falling in harsh whispers.

Dave felt out of place, almost as if the world had been put on a mute. It was wierd seeing Keith so silent, it felt wrong. Keith shouldve of been spinning outlandish plans, bragging about a failed stunt, and elbowing Dave in the side at red lights so he can see him mime the shape of the girls tits he was looking forward to screw into the mattress later that night. Instead of talking though he continued to drill his gaze into the side of Dave's head like a kid with a magnifying glass. Dave felt himself start to sweat.

"Turn here." Dave jerked in surprise, having forgotten that there had been a world outside of him and Keith and he turned his head to look at the girl sitting behind him. She wrinkled her nose at his sudden staring, her nose ring lifting with her nostril, her bangs pasted to her forehead with too much gel. Dave gave her a curt not before looking again at the road. Of course, she wasn't Keith's type, thats why he wasn't trying to start anything with her, he didn't want to lead her on. Dave grinned to himself. Maybe everything was completely normal and he was just over thinking everything.

Keith slowed his truck to a stop in front of the apartment complex, the engine sputtering as it sat idle. "Hey." The girl with the nose ring leaned forward and Dave was overcome with how strong her perfume was, just more proof that she wasnt Keith's type and thats why he was acting weird. The girl tilted her head to the side, hair sprayed waves falling over her glittery shoulder as she looked at Keith. "Do you want to come in for a drink.." She paused and let her eyes wander over him for a moment once more."..Or something."

Keith lifted a hand and scratched his nose, "Nah, I have work tomorrow and I should be getting a good night's rest. You know, the whole eight hours and all. Imma growing boy you know." He grinned at her, "Have a good night without me though."

The girl pouted for a moment before pulling back and slinging on her purse. "I'll call you." She waited for the other girl to slide out of the cab before following her.

Dave leaned out the window and smiled at the other girl, Baili. "Hey, I can come in if you want, I don't mind."

The blonde girl turned, her head tilted to the side as if she was talking to a small child that didn't understand why everyone was getting snacktime and he had to sit in time out. "Um...I should really go to sleep too. Um, sorry. Maybe some other-..," She bit her lip and looked to the other girl for help, "..-time..I really don't know."

"Oh.."Dave nodded pulling himself back in the cab. "Have a safe night then." Baili nodded and climbed the steps to the apartment with her friend.

"Well..that was a bust." Daved rubbed his jaw and leaned so he could pull the pack of cigarettes and lighter from his back pocket. "They seemed to really like you though, but guess they really weren't your type huh?" Dave glanced at him and lit his cigarette between his chapped lips. "I mean you even used work as an excuse, I remember you still went to work with two broken legs before, lack of sleep won't stop you."

Keith let go of the steering wheel and turned the ignition off, before leaning back in the bucket seat and looking at him with calm blue eyes. "Let's fuck."

Dave nearly choked on the smoke he inhaled, the heat of it burning his throat and nostrils. "Wh-What?"

"I've been thinking about it all night. I mean it aint that different from fucking a girl, well I guess would be a little different for you since you would be the girl in this situati-"

"I'm not going to be the bottom!"

"Oh, so you agree we should fuck?" Keith grinned and unbuckled himself, glancing towards the back of the cab. "There should be enough room in the back."

"No, No, I can't-" Dave closed his eyes and fought back the sudden heat rushing to his face. "This is stupid Keith."

"This. Is stupid?" Keith smiled incredeously at him. "I don't think you really know me Dave to be thinking this is one of my 'stupid' plans."

Dave sighed and tapped his cigarette out in an empty red bull can lodged between the console and passenger's seat. "We just can't do something like this-.."

Dave was suddenly silenced by Keith's mouth on his. His thin hands cupping his jaw firmly as his tongue slid into his mouth. Dave let out a small groan as he licked the roof of his mouth before pulling away to murmur against his lips. "..Of course we can do something like fuck. And we are going to do it right now." Keith grinned smugly and pulled away from him before crawling into the long seat in the could only nod dumbly and follow.

The next few moments were a blur as they wrestled to take each other's clothes off. Dave vaguely remembered Keith's muttered apology at ripping the buttons from their seams on his dress shirt in his haste to rid him of it and the awkard laughing that came whe Keith became tangled in his jeans and nearly fell onto the floor of the cab face first. Soon they were naked at Dave suddenly felt the gravity of the situation. He was going to fuck his best friend, or in Keith's crude terms Dave was to become the fuckee. They were either taking a small step in the direction of their relationship or they were making a huge mistake. Dave tried to figure out a logical solution, maybe actually talk some things out before they took this kind of jump, but his mind went blank once the wet heat of Keith's mouth engulfed his length.

"J-Jesus!" Dave yelped and gripped the fraying edge of the seat cushion, his hips jerking at the sudden contact. Keith grinned around him and pressed his hands down on his hips, his next words muffled by his obvious mouthful, "Nope, just me." Dave was about to smack him when Keith started to bob his head, his teeth catching his head with every upstroke his fingers left bruises on his hips with the amount of force he had to use to keep Dave down.

Dave squeezed his eyes shut and tried to ignore the fact that Keith was going down on him. He tried to imagine Baili, her blonde hair tumbling over her shoulders instead, her pink lips firmly wrapped around his cock. Even though his mind screamed for him not to he opened his eyes and looked down at Keith, his wavy brown hair touseled and overgrown. his tan back hunched over his legs, Dave could see the pale scars criss crossing on his back from the whole lawnmower incident. Dave suddenly realized that he would never be as turned on by a busty girl than he is now by his best friend. He was to turned on at the moment to be ashamed.

Keith pulled back, his tongue traced the vein following the underside of Dave's cock before leaning back on his haunches, his cock atanding at attention between his legs. "You look pretty fucking slutty Dave." Keith grinned, his eyes burning a path down his body. "And You taste pretty damn good too."

Dave turned red and pushed himself on his elbows. "..I-I thought we were going to fuck."

"Oooh, someone's eager." Keith slid his hand through his messy brown hair, an attempt to keep it out of his way as he rummaged around on the floor of the cab.

"What..Are you looking for?" Dave scrunched up his eyes and watched him curiously, trying to ignore the throbbing in his dick.

"This." Keith sprang back up triumphantly, holding up a half empty bottle of lotion. "El, the girl that he is always goes on about how dry his skin is after work so I just keep a bottle in the car to stop his whining."

"So?" Dave looked at him in confusion. "Why do we need it?"

Keith's smile slowly faded, "You don't know how two guys are supposed to fuck?"

Dave suddenly felt stupid, like it was supposed to be an answer everyone knew, like 2+2+4. Elementary School shit. If he had known he was going to end up fucking a guy he probably wouldve studied up a bit.

"Hey. Don't worry about it. You'll see anyway." Keith squeezed lotion onto a few of his fingers. "You just have to trust me alright?"

Dave slowly nodded. Even through all the shit they've been through together and all the failing plans Keith had dragged him into the past he did still trust him no matter. Even in as something as personal as this.

"It may hurt a bit at first." Keith pressed between his legs. "But it gets better I promise."

"What are you talking abo-" Dave winced as two of Keith's fingers slowly penetrated and stretched him. "Fuuuuuuck"

"Just hold on." Keith leaned and pressed kisses to his jaw and neck, slowly bending his fingers at the knuckles. Dave felt like all of the air had escaped him, almost like he was drowning. Keith's reassuring words and promises were muddled and undecipherable once they hit his ears. The pain was nearly unbareable but there was still a certain kind of pleasure underneath it all and Dave tried to focus on it as Keith added a third slick finger.

Keith kissed his forehead and petted his hair back, "Almost there Dave. Almost." He pushed his fingers deeper and scissored him. "God, you're so fucking tight. You're going to feel amazing wrapped around my dick."

Dave didn't recognize the loud moan that escaped his mouth at Keith's words, he felt like such a girl, turning into putty underneath Keith's hands. Dave slid his arms up and gripped Keith's biceps. "I...Im about to shoot my fucking load if you dont hurry."

Keith grinned and slowly pulled his fingers out of his most private place. "I think you're prepped enough." He leaned and grabbed the bottom of lotion before squeezing a generous amount into his hand. "Now my fingers are no match for my magnificent cock so-"

Dave rolled his eyes. "Shut the fuck up and just fuck me Keith." Keith smiled and lathered his length with the lotion, hissing softly under his breath at the coldness of it, before positioning himself between Dave's bent knees. "Ready?"

Dave hesitantly nodded, and gripped the edges of the seat, bracing himself. Keith gripped his hips and lifted him slightly up before pressing slowly into him. Dave whimpered and arched his back, the sudden stretch was a big spike from the ones made by Keith's fingers earlier and the pain was blinding, he felt Keith stop inside him and wait for him to adjust before pushing further in, punctuating each tiny movement with an, "Are you Okay?" or "Is This Good?". Dave could only nod quickly between gasping moans and wincing groans.

Once Keith's length was all the way inside him he leaned forward and kissed Dave again, the sudden movement causing Dave to groan and pull his knees closer to his chest as Keith licked his way through his mouth. Dave needed friction, the lack of movement was becoming unbearable on his straining dick. so he experimentally rolled his hips against Keith's, ellicting a low moan from him that rumbled through his chest.

"You're so eager Dave." Keith pulled back, sliding his hands down his chest and stomach.

"..I dont think I can hold on that long.." Dave watched him, the lids of his brown eyes heavy.

Keith only smirked and drew his hips back before slamming into Dave, only pausing a moment before repeating the action. Dave moaned loudly, feeling Keith plunge deeper and deeper with each thrust, his adominable muscles flexing with each impact, his own cock heavy against his stomach.

Keith leaned and buried his face into the sweaty curve of Dave's neck, his breath quickening and his moans getting huskier and huskier as he neared the edge. Dave tilted his head back and gritted his teeth, feeling more and more like a girl as Keith dominated him. He sought to change that. Hooking his legs over his hips he flipped on top of Keith mid thrust and straddled him, Keith's head bouncing off the firm cushion of the seat. Keith's surprise and indignation only lasted for a moment before he realised that Dave was lifting himself off of his cock and plunging back down with as much force as he could. It could possibly of been the hottest thing he had ever seen.

Dave dug his nails into Keith's shoulders, angling his hips as to pull Keith deeper with each thrust. He could feel his orgasm pooling in his stomach and warming him up through his thighs. "H-Harder Keith."

Keith obeyed, his hips slapping against his friend's ass with each thrust, his blunt finger nails digging into his thighs as he soon lost control, coming hard into him. A few thrusts later, Dave was climaxing too.

"Damn." Keith pulled a panting Dave down to his chest. "That blond bitch doesnt know what shes missing with your sweet ass and all."

Dave only incoherently mumbled against his sweat dampened collarbone, still floating on his orgasm high.

"And hey, this plan turned out pretty fucking amazing don't you think?"

Dave could only smile and press a hard kiss to his jaw. "It wouldve been better if I topped.

Keith snorted.

"Doubt it."


End file.
